Birthday Parties and Busybodies
by Sir sleeps-a-lot
Summary: A fluffy two-shot story about Nagi's birthday and the consequences of it. Written in Facebook format. Rimahiko with a little Amuto and YayaXKukai. This is why you don't do stuff infront of your friends. Happy Birthday Nagihiko!
1. 4th July

**I decided to try a new type of fanfiction today****. It's told in a facebook format****and I just hope it's understandable. En****joy XD**

**Shugo****Chara and Facebook doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rima Mashiro<strong> and 15 other friends wrote on Nagihiko Fujisaki's wall for his birthday._

**Yaya Yuiki**

NAGI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Can't wait till your party! You'll have candy, right?

_3 hours ago . Like . Comment_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** Yep… I got all the candy ready for you.

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** Yay! XD

2 hours ago . Like

**Amu Hinamori**

Happy Birthday, Nagi! Have an awesome day and get spoiled rotten. You're gonna love the gift I got you.

_8 hours ago . Like . Comment_

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki** likes this_

**Rima Mashiro**

Happy Birthday CD! And tell your "twin sister" too. Lol

_10 hours ago . Like . Comment_

_**Tadase Hotori** and **Kukai Souma** like this_

**Amu Hinamori** So what does CD mean?

_8 hours ago . Like . 3 people like_

**Rima Mashiro** Wouldn't you like to know? ;)

_6 hours ago . Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori<strong>

It's Party Time! XD

_3 hours ago via mobile web . Like . Comment_

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki**, **Rima Mashiro**, **Kukai Souma** and 5 other friends like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Fujisaki<strong> **Rima Mashiro**

Thanks for bringing a gift which didn't explode in my face, unlike last years one. I'm gonna enjoy splashing everyone at tennis. How does the water come out anyway?

_About an hour ago . Like . Comment_

**Rima Mashiro** It's pretty cool actually. There's a little compartment that opens when the button's pressed and water starts gushing out. Cost a bit but it was totally worth it.

_50 minutes ago . Like _

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** That was pretty cool though. The ball looks nothing like a gag. As awesome as it is, it was still mean to try it out on me .

_45 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Just be glad that it wasn't red paint like last year.

_44 minutes ago . Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori Rima Mashiro<strong>

That tennis ball gag was so cool. I didn't know a ball that small could hold that much water. It looked like Nagi went into the shower with all his clothes.

_45 minutes ago . Like . Comment_

**Rima Mashiro** It was a perfect gift for him and for me. It totally made my day. Of course, I'll have to step it up next year…

_42 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Why do you have to step it up? Can't you just give him a normal gift?

_40 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** But what fun would that be?

_39 minutes ago . Like . **Nagihiko Fujisaki** likes this_

**Amu Hinamori** Seriously Nagi! You actually like getting strange things as gifts? If I didn't know better, I'd think you two actually like each other…

_37 minutes ago . Like . **Yaya Yuiki** likes this_

**Rima Mashiro** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just made my day, Amu.

_36 minutes ago . Like . **Nagihiko Fujisaki** likes this_

**Amu Hinamori** So why do you give such strange presents to Nagi?

_36 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Coz he deserves them. Discussion's over now.

_35 minutes ago . Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori<strong> It looks like someone's got a crush on Nagi .

_30 minutes ago . Like . Comment_

_50 people like this_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi** Look who's talking. You have a crush on all the guys on Facebook.

_25 minutes ago . Like . **Rima Mashiro** and **Yaya Yuiki** like this_

**Amu Hinamori** Well… I don't like Nagi…

_24 minutes ago . Like_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi** So you like me then…

_23 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** NO! Why would I like a perverted cat-eared idiot like you?

_20 minutes ago . Like_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi** Cause I'm awesome like that… So you don't like me?

_19 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Nope

_19 minutes ago . Like_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi** :(

_19 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Looks like someone has a crush on Amu .

_18 minutes ago . Like . 60 people like this_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi** Go away, Chibi Demon.

_17 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Aww, you're just jealous that Amu likes me more than she likes you.

_16 minutes ago . Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Fujisaki<strong>

Aww…

_30 minutes ago . Like . Comment_

**Amu Hinamori** Good kinda 'aww' or bad kinda 'aww'?

_28 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** Definitely the good kind of 'aww'.

_27 minutes ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** So what happened exactly?

_26 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** I found a really interesting note in my room. It was really cute.

_25 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** I'm just hoping it isn't what I think it is…

_25 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** Yeah, it probably isn't…

_25 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Haha. I'm just being silly. See you guys tomorrow. Goodnight.

_23 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** It probably what Rima was thinking about.

_22 minutes ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** So what was Rima thinking about just now?

_22 minutes ago . Like . **Amu Hinamori** likes this_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** Rima just left me a note in her present.

_21 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** So what'd it say?

_20 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** Nothing that matters. Just don't tell Rima about the note.

_19 minutes ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** You're mean Nagi! And you still expect favors?

_16 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** Rima'll probably tell you tomorrow. Goodnight, guys.

_15 minutes ago . Like_

* * *

><p><strong>What could CD stand for? What did Rima leave in her birthday present?<strong>

**All the answers are in the next chapter.**


	2. 5th July

**Amu Hinamori** School…

_10 hours ago . Like . Comment_

_5 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya Yuiki Amu Hinamori<strong>

Did Amu-chi see what Yaya thinks she saw today?

_3 hours ago . Like . Comment_

**Amu Hinamori** If you're talking about Rima kissing Nagi, then yeah.

_3 hours ago . Like_

**Kukai Souma** Seriously? Nagi's gonna get hell from me.

_3 hours ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Yeah, it was quite random cause Nagi hands over a basketball to Rima and she starts blushing and kissing him. I don't think I've ever seen her blush like that.

_3 hours ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** That kiss stole Yaya's innocence.

_3 hours ago . Like_

**Kukai Souma** You didn't say that when I kissed you last week.

_3 hours ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** :( So when were you planning to tell me exactly?

_3 hours ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** Sorry Amu-chi… On the previous topic, Yaya knows what made Rima blush like that.

_3 hours ago . Like . **Kukai Souma** likes this_

**Amu Hinamori** What? Or is this another secret I'm not gonna hear till later.

_3 hours ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** Yaya saw a note attached to the basketball Nagi gave Rima. She dropped it when she kissed him and Yaya picked it up.

_3 hours ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** And… What did it say?

_2 hours ago . Like . **Kukai Souma** likes this_

**Yaya Yuiki** It's really cute. On the front, it says "What does Rima and a basketball have in common?". The back says, "They hurt hard when they hit you but you can't help but love them anyway."

**Amu Hinamori** That's so adorable. I wish Ik- I mean someone would write me something like that.

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi** Consider it done… So what would you like to be compared with?

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Who said I wanted a note from you?

_2 hours ago . Like . **Tadase Hotori** likes this_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi** Well… You did. There's noone else you know who's name starts with "Ik".

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** I guess you've got me there… I guess being compared with anything nice would be great.

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** Do you think Nagi's note had something with the note Rima left in Nagi's birthday gift?

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** I wonder-

_2 hours ago . Like . **Nagihiko Fujisaki** likes this_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** -how we ended up with such busy-bodies as friends?

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** It's sweet how you two just finished the others sentences.

_2 hours ago . Like . Amu Hinamori and Kukai Souma like this_

**Rima Mashiro** Can't really help it that CD's thinking what I'm thinking.

_2 hours ago . Like . **Nagihiko Fujisaki** likes this_

**Amu Hinamor**i So Nagi, does your note have something to do with Rima's present? And why do you keep calling him CD, Rima?

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** I got a feeling that Rima'll kill me if I answer that.

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Damn right I will. Now how about we kill this conversation before I kill all of you…

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** I just think someone's a bit embarrassed in the limelight.

_2 hours ago . Like . 10 people liked this_

* * *

><p><strong>Rima Mashiro<strong> and **Nagihiko Fujisaki** are in a relationship.

_2 hours ago . Like . Comment_

_50 people like this_

**Amu Hinamori Rima Mashiro**

I got a question for you?

_2 hours ago . Like . Comment_

**Rima Mashiro** Shoot…

_2 hours ago ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** What was it like kissing Nagi?

_2 hours ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** *spit take* And why do you think I'd share that with you?

_About an hour ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Cause you love me and I went out of my way to edit the security settings so no one can see this.

_55 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Not impressed… I'll tell you if you give me something nice.

_54 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** I'll give you chocolate…

_54 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Done, I've been wanting a Crunchie for ages. No one can see this anyway so I'm not losing anything.

_53 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Yep, I've got a Crunchie with your name on it.

_52 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Fine, it was… nice. It was like electricity jolted though me. My stomach was also acting pretty strange too. :$

_52 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Lemme guess, your heart was acting strange too?

_50 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** Yeah, how'd you know that? You kissed Ikuto, didn't you?

_50 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** I wish… I just read too much manga.

_49 minutes ago . Like .** Ikuto Tsukiyomi** likes this_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** What are you talking about, Amu. This doesn't have any security settings on it.

_48 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** I'm gonna kill you, Amu. Can I borrow your Naginata, CD?

_47 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** I guess so… Wait, why are you guys even discussing this? I didn't expect Rima to be the type to kiss and tell.

_47 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** I'm sorry but I really wanted chocolate. She bribed me.

_45 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Sorry Rima, I thought I put some security stuff up. On the other hand, I'm glad you're here, Nagi. What was your experience like?

_44 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** It was a great experience and I can't wait till we try it again .

_44 minutes ago . Like . **Rima Mashiro** likes this_

**Amu Hinamori** I definitely wasn't expecting you to answer that. Are all guys as sketchy on details as you are?

_43 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** You'd be sketchy if your mother has a facebook account. and yeah, guys are quite sketchy.

_42 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** So why'd you tell me in the first place?

_41 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** I felt I owed Rima that honesty because she told me too, even though hers was a mistake.

_40 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** I guess I owe you half my crunchie then…

_39 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** You guys are so considerate to each other. It's so adorable.

_38 minutes ago . Like . **Yaya Yuiki** likes this_

**Rima Mashiro** I owe CD anyway, he paid for my parfait.

_37 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Again with the CD thing: what could CD mean anyway? So where'd you guys disappear to after school?

_36 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** We went to my favorite parfait place.

_35 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** So you went out on your first date?

_33 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** I wouldn't call it that…

_33 minutes ago . Like_

**Tadase Hotori** Then why were you guys holding hands the whole time? You only let go so you could eat your parfait.

_32 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro **…

_32 minutes ago . Like . **Nagihiko Fujisaki** likes this_

**Tadase Hotori** A- Someone asked me to keep an eye out on you.

_31 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** AMU! Come Nagi, let's go kill her. I'll bring the juggling pins, you bring the naginata.

_30 minutes ago . Like .** Nagihiko Fujisaki** likes this_

**Amu Hinamori** That's adorable, They're gonna kill me as a couple. Yaya, please follow Rima here.

_30 minutes ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** Kay, Amu-chi.

_30 minutes ago . Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori<strong> Is wondering why Rima didn't kill her.

_15 minutes ago . Like . Comment_

**Rima Mashiro** Maybe it was cause Ikuto came to protect you from the 'Evil Chibi Devil'.

_15 minutes ago . Like_

**Yaya Yuiki** But I'm guessing it's because Nagi kissed you again and you mellowed out.

_15 minutes ago . Like . **Amu Hinamori** likes this_

**Rima Mashiro** You bunch o' Spies. Go get a life already. :$

_15 minutes ago . Like . **Nagihiko Fujisaki** likes this._

**Kagami Fujisaki Nagihiko Fujisaki**

You should be careful where you leave your papers, especially love notes.

And this girl who confessed her love to you is a bit strange. Why would someone compare you to a gag?

_10 minutes ago . Like . Comment_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** That's strange. I swear I left it in my packet.

_9 minutes ago . Like_

**Kagami Fujisaki** You left it in the windowsill in the dining room. What were you doing by the window in the first place?

_9 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Probably imagining the girl who wrote the note and sighing. Thanks Fujisaki-san, I was wondering what set today off.

_8 minutes ago . Like_

**Kagami Fujisaki** So what happened today?

_7 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** ;)

_7 minutes ago . Like . 6 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori<strong> Today was a long day… And I still don't know what CD stands for…

_5 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** It stands for cross-dresser…

_4 minutes ago . Like . **Rima Mashiro** likes this_

**Amu Hinamori** And what's that supposed to mean?

_4 minutes ago . Like . **Yaya Yuiki** likes this_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** I dress up as Nadeshiko…

_3 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** And she doesn't mind?

_3 minutes ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** You're really dense. CD means that Nadeshiko didn't exist in the first place…

_2 minutes ago . Like_

**Amu Hinamori** Still completely lost…

_2 minutes ago . Like_

**Nagihiko Fujisaki** :/

_1 minute ago . Like_

**Rima Mashiro** I give up…

_1 minute ago . Like _

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story. Comments would be awesome.<strong>


End file.
